Forever and a day
by forevertrue9595
Summary: What will happen when boy Cato meets girl Rue ?
1. Chapter 1

I sit at my desk and shuffle around a bunch of paperwork...Bill...Bill...Bill...  
"Bill your mail's here" I hand Bill his mail and turn my focus back on finding my notebook. After a long day at work I am so ready to go home. When I lift my eyes from the desk I catch a glimpse of the girl who just entered the room; she makes her way over to the main desk and waits.

I remove my glasses (The company thinks their employees look smarter in them) to get a better look at her. I have no idea what her front looks like but from the back she is gorgeous... beige dress...hair curled in this really cute kind of way.  
"May I help you?" I call out to her.  
When she turns my insides to a belly flop… she was those round pearl earrings girls wear sometimes, the smallest amount of gold eyeliner and a dash of lipstick. She flashes me a smile and walks over.  
I extend my hand "Hello my name is—"I start  
"Cato" she finishes for me.  
She knew my name… How did she know my name...? We've never met before…  
"How do you know my name?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"I know things" she chuckles.  
"Can I know you name?" I ask staring into her round chocolate brown eyes.  
She turns and heads for the door but just before she opens and leaves she stops turning she flashes another smile.  
"Rue"  
Rue… I let her name run through my mind over and over again…


	2. Chapter 2

(Rue)  
I readjust my ponytail for like the millionth time, stop and look around me… I am supposed to meet my friends (Katniss, Cinna and Thresh) at this club… the only problem is that I have no idea where it is… After wasting ten minutes looking around I see it in the corner… I decide to take a short cut (No way am I getting all sweaty and gross)  
Walking down the alley (not very well light) I hum "Deep In the Meadow" a song Katniss taught me. The air smells fresh like summer… I pause taking in everything… Like snakes I feel someone's hands slide their hands around my waist.  
"Hey gorgeous" a voice calls behind me. A voice I knew.  
"Nimmo! You nearly gave me a heart attack" I chuckle trying to shift away from him. I try to slip away from him….and fail…  
"Kiss me" he whispers.  
"Just get off me" I plead.  
"It's him isn't it?" he growls; him. Cato. I had only seen him a few times but I liked him not like like him…. Yet.  
"Isn't it?!" Nimmo brings me back to earth.  
"Get off me!" I shout from the top of my lungs.  
Someone taps Nimmo on the shoulder and in a second Nimmo is on the ground with a bleeding nose.  
(Cato)  
It takes me a few seconds to realise who I just saved… Rue. The girl from the other day….  
"You alright?" I ask trying not to sound like an idiot.  
"Yeah..." her voice is kind of shaky.  
"I have to go… I'm meeting friend" she half smiles.  
"Yeah I'm going to the Hob… so see ya" I smile at her.  
"I'm going there also! Want to come with me?" she asks looking at the ground.  
"Sure"  
"Are you new in town?" I ask  
"Yeah, my brother and I just moved here a few weeks ago"  
"Any new friends yet?" I watch her adjust her ponytail.  
"Quite a bit actually" she smiles.  
We make it to the Hob and I hold the door for her. I should introduce her to some of my friends. I spot the back of Marvel's head and make my way over to him with her still holding my hand. He turns around with a shocked expression….  
"Rue?" He asks looking like he either wants to jump up and down or throw up.  
"Marvel!" Rue shrieks allowing Marvel to give her a hard hug lifting her in the air.  
"You two know each other?" I ask awkwardly.  
"Of course!" Marvel answers not looking away from Rue.  
"You still dance?" She asks adjusting her ponytail…again…  
"Marvel? Dance? Since when?" She must be mistaken….I have never seen Marvel dance…ever…  
"Yes and I see you still play with her ponytail every few minutes" He laughs giving a full on smile.  
All of a sudden music blares through the room….  
"Hey! You've never seen Marvel dance right? Have a seat and enjoy the show" She sticks her tongue out playfully grabbing Marvel and pulling him to the dance floor. The crowd cheers loud and the dancers separate…like they know what to do. In a flash Marvel has a group of girls behind him and Rue has some guys (One who goes to my school…but I've never talked to him)  
Rue stretches out in this really sexy kind of way.  
**Docta docta, need you back home, baby**  
**Docta Docta, where you at?**  
**Give me something**  
**I need your love**  
**I need your love**  
**I need your loving**  
**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'**  
She walks around pulling people onto the dance floor randomly. She is an AMAZING dancer… Her body moves soo gracefully…so beautifully….  
WOAAAAAHWOAAAAAAAAAHWOAAAAAA AH  
She lends in Marvel just in time for the next verse.  
**Make me come alive**  
**Come on turn me on**  
**Touch me, save my life**  
**Come on and turn me on**  
**I'm too young to die**  
**Come on and turn me on**  
**Turn me on**  
**Turn me on**  
**Turn me on**  
**Turn me on**

I watch with my mouth wide open… They're body moving….facial expressions…..rhythm….is so sexy….you can definitely feel the chemistry….I watch them for a while….in a daze… till Rue pulls me in and I dance with her.  
"You are an amazing dancer" I try to shout over the noise.  
"You're not too bad yourself" she smiles.  
"Excuse us" Marvel comes and snatches me away.  
"Don't do it" Marvels gives a look when we are off the dance floor.  
"Do what?" I ask having no idea what he's taking.  
"This one is different….she's got some nice protection "He ruffles his hair picking up a drink.  
"Her brother? Pssssssssssssssh!" I laugh.  
"You meet him yet?" he asks drinking away.  
As shake my head he points to the other side of the room…  
OH LORD JESUS!


End file.
